


【德哈】桃色合同

by littlewenkissyou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewenkissyou/pseuds/littlewenkissyou
Summary: *送给温柔姐姐大毛的生日礼物*9k＋纯pwp*办公室/dirty talk/黑丝/自渎/限制射精
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 207





	【德哈】桃色合同

一连开完两个会的哈利一推开办公室的门就看见了那个比报表数据还难对付的人。

德拉科翘着二郎腿半倚在哈利办公桌前的皮质转椅上，无聊地划拉着大法时间的单机游戏，完全把自己当成了这个办公室的主人。他闻声抬眼看向哈利，却丝毫没有给真正的主人让座的意思，慢条斯理地取出一张叠成方形的纸，从容地拖长了语调：“哦……波特，我还以为你打算毁约了呢。”

虽然哈利所站的位置只能看清纸张的轮廓，但是他已经把纸上的内容猜了个八九不离十。他快步走到桌前放下文件夹，倚在桌沿用掌根撑住，居高临下地俯视着满眼戏谑的德拉科，不客气地命令道：“起来。”

“毁约还这么硬气……”德拉科起身拿来那个方块，一折一折展开，然后响亮地拍在哈利手边，指尖慢慢敲着桌面，无形地给他施压。

哈利的余光悄悄轻碰上自己亲笔签下的名字，又立刻触电般收回。他不轻不重地在德拉科脚腕踢了一下，如同理亏的是德拉科，没好气地自说自话：“财务部总监马尔福先生，请您先……”

未来得及脱口的“起来”二字被揉成一声短促的低喘，下体和穴口突然得到手指触碰的刺激感直冲得头脑发昏，臀肉习惯性地绷紧到做爱时的状态，将从前面勾过来的指尖紧紧夹在臀缝间。指肚微热的温度覆上龟头的位置，令整根阴茎都硬了起来。

“德拉科·马尔福为哈利·波特偿还计算失误导致的公司损失两千万元，后者穿黑丝和前者做、爱。”德拉科隔着西装裤的布料揉着哈利的穴口，字句清晰地念出合同上的两行字，刻意将“做爱”念得一字一顿。

他的右手明目张胆地玩弄着哈利一前一后的两个私处，拇指按在龟头，食指和无名指压过囊袋，中指沿着性器伸过去，指尖正卡在绷得极紧的穴口。他仰起头对上哈利羞恼的目光，像在认真地与他核对合同上的条目，但这种谈判桌上的正经没能多保持几秒，他就恶趣味地将中指往两瓣臀肉之间一挤，调戏似的轻笑了一声。

“操…..臭流氓把手拿开……”哈利欲盖弥彰地将目光别到柜子旁的几株绿植上，微弓着扒在桌沿的手指指节都绷得发白，低沉的声音漫溢出极力的隐忍。  
区区一根还没插进穴口的手指就差点玩湿他敏感至极的小穴。

回敬哈利的只有指尖对穴口一次比一次有力的深入和拇指在龟头上轻轻打转的若有似无的冲动，德拉科的左手掌根压住哈利的指根，手指捏紧他的手腕，右手从西服外套钻进去，抚摸皮带上方的腰腹。他向他腿间俯下身，把嘴唇印在裆部突起的龟头，微微张开双唇，在一块软肉上吸了一小口。

唾液濡湿裆部的布料，在沉稳的黑色上晕开一小圈淫荡的深色。

“你下面的小嘴可不是这么说的。”德拉科解了哈利的皮带，抽出小半截，拍拍他右半边紧实的臀部，仰起头轻声说。

火热的躁动在裤裆处隐约的湿意中萌生，没了指尖逗弄的后穴加快了收缩，哈利明白今天是非做不可了，索性勾着德拉科领带的结把他推回椅背，先发制人地单膝跪上他的大腿根，占据了有利的上位。

他握住领带的中部，使劲将德拉科拽到自己面前，温热的鼻息融化在他的鼻尖。他一口咬破他的上唇，声音里弥散开铁锈和火药的味道：“德拉科我告诉你，我今天还就他妈没打算毁约。”

德拉科倒是不在意哈利以下犯上的举动，反之，他更喜欢这样气势汹汹的哈利。强硬，嚣张，活像头张牙舞爪的大型猛兽。亲自拔去他的爪牙，把他操成发情的野猫，这种类似于征服的过程中的成就感以及满足感往往能把性事的快感推到顶峰。

“如果你没穿黑丝，就只能当白送我一炮了……”德拉科任由他拽着自己的领带，右手趁虚而入地摸到他腿间，一边揉捏着一边略显惋惜地含糊咂舌。

哈利没给德拉科再设想下去的机会，膝盖挤开他的大腿根，全身重心前移到两唇相接的那点，发狠碾弄着仍在流血的上唇，舔乱浓重的血腥味。他挤住德拉科那团鼓鼓的东西开始蹭弄，前顶，后撤，换着方向地挤压。

哈利总能让他以最快的速度硬起来，无论是用手，用脚，还是用膝盖。德拉科舒服地在哈利口腔内呼出股热气，轻而易举地再次找到他龟头的位置，着力按下去。这具逞强霸占着上位的身体明显要塌下来，幸而哈利反应迅速地及时撑住了椅背。

香艳的秘密在德拉科细致的抚摸下渐露马脚，他隐约察觉出似乎今天的触感和以往有所不同，西装裤下不时内裤应有的布料，而像是更为轻薄的材质。

波特可能真的穿了黑丝。想到这里，德拉科就感觉性器兴奋地剧烈勃起，热切的性冲动自下体扫荡过全身。他无法想象哈利穿黑丝的样子，更无法忍耐继续放任这个想法抓挠心头。就让哈利的威风到此为止吧。

德拉科从颈后扯下领带，摸着哈利裆部的右手中指再次勾到他穴口，左手一把攥住他的领带，反客为主地将他拉过来，感受他随之吻得更深时尽情宣泄的爱欲：“骑上来，我要检查检查你有没有如约……”

“闭嘴。”哈利别扭地去捉德拉科意图不轨的右手，嘴上向他的上司下达了生硬而毫无效果的命令，双腿却在浑然不觉间张开。

他终于还是骑上了德拉科的大腿，腰带被从中解开的两端垂到大腿前，失去皮带收束的白衬衫松松垮垮地笼着朦胧的腰身。他不依不饶地吻他，像是被揭了老底的小孩偏要倔强地死缠烂打，一会儿吸他的伤口，一会儿吮他的下唇，看似凶猛，实则在为自己的自乱阵脚打着毫无章法的掩护。

德拉科握住哈利伸来的右手放到自己的性器上，一根根掰开手指，强迫他上下撸动。帮哈利的手找到正确的位置后，他的右手又摸回了哈利的阳具，试探地拨弄着裤链。

“妈的…..别拉下来！唔嗯……哈……混蛋……”哈利被摸得半个身子软在德拉科胸前，也没顾上分辨右手碰到的是什么就开始用自慰的动作摩挲，抗拒的骂声被阵阵颤动神经的性欲分割成色情的低喘。

“我又不是没看过你下面，紧张什么？”见了哈利这副一反常态的慌乱样子，德拉科反倒不急于拉开裤链看他裤裆里的秘密了，他放慢揉捏他性器的速度，故意将拉链拉下几毫米又拉回来，隔岸观火地欣赏哈利的神色。

裤链每下拉一次，哈利的大腿就夹紧一下，握着德拉科阳具的手也加快了摩擦的速度。他清晰地感知到他内裤中的巨物还在胀大，不经意间甚至连冠状沟的凹陷都摸得一清二楚。他一颗接一颗地解着德拉科的纽扣，出于封口的目的不断吻他略显红肿的唇。

显然已经无需德拉科拽着哈利的领带强制性地接吻，他松开左手，摸到了他因白衬衫被汗水黏在胸膛而更显突起的乳头。他仅在乳尖上揉了一下，然后便不再碰这粒敏感的玩物，食指小心地绕着它的边缘轻碾乳晕。

哈利被上下两处的膨胀感几乎消磨尽了忍耐力，臀部随着德拉科在他性器上撸动的手小幅度地在他大腿上磨蹭，潮红伴随湿热各自涌上面颊或穴口：“呼……嗯！你要摸就直接摸……嘶……好胀……”

“可以拉开裤链直接摸吗？”德拉科一把将他按进怀里，含住嘴边他滚烫的耳垂，难得温柔地哑声请求。他又吻了吻他的耳骨，借那发热的部位磨着牙，得寸进尺道：“或者让我摸摸你里面有多热。”

“装什么绅士？”哈利的手匆忙地在德拉科腿间摸了几把，误打误撞地拉下了他的裤链，被内裤紧紧包裹的阴茎撞到他手心。他愈发用力地夹紧了大腿，侧过头来在德拉科侧颈狠咬了一口。

德拉科夸张地倒吸一口冷气，装作被这无关痛痒的一口咬怕了。他顺手把内裤脱到囊袋下，抓着哈利汗津津的手握上挺立起来的粗大性器，接着摸过他腰间，托住半边臀瓣。

“牙口不错啊波特……”他嘴上感叹着哈利下口真重，手却已经把他被西装裤贴身勾勒出圆润轮廓的屁股捏到变形，食指危险地摸着裤缝，“又不让我摸下面，又不让我摸后面，那这炮你想怎么打？射一内裤的精液再流一内裤的水，最后打好领带继续上班？”

哈利在臀部被触碰的瞬间就塌了腰，上半身硬撑着力气伏在德拉科胸膛，腰部舒展成一条诱人的弧线，尽力将小穴送向他的指尖。被揉鼓了乳晕的左乳挺在湿透的衬衫下，他痛痒交加，却是在无暇伸手缓解火热的胀痛，也不愿从牙间挤出半句乞求。

真的要射在里面了。他勾住德拉克的后颈，左手撸到阴茎最前端时突然加快速度，挤出一小股类似精液的液体。燥热和潮湿前后夹击，把他一贯的强势熄灭于一片体液交融的黏腻，这种感觉像是在他裆部作祟，转眼又仿佛满溢在股沟，时刻折磨着他摇摇欲坠的羞耻心。

他忽然启齿狠狠咬在德拉科牙印未消的侧颈上，主动把着他的手将裤链一拉到底，压抑的粗喘尽数埋进律动着脉搏的颈间，声音里颇有种赌气成功的快感：“德拉科，好好摸摸我穿的是什么……哈……答应穿黑丝让你干……就肯定让你干个爽，嗯……啊……”

“德拉科，德拉科……”哈利又攥紧了德拉科的手使劲往大敞的裆部里塞，疯狂地重复着他的名字，强迫他用一次次的抚摸来证明自己如约穿了黑丝。与其说是勾引，不如说是战胜方炫耀性的得意洋洋。

裤链被哈利拉开时的金属碰撞声为前戏和高潮划分了界限。

牙尖稍稍嵌入皮肉的刺痛只给这场激烈的性爱平添了几成刺激，德拉科的性器在他的手碰到不同于内裤的轻薄材质时硬到了极点。他从两人身体的缝隙间去看哈利的下体，硕大的阳具没有内裤的裹覆，直接鼓鼓囊囊地挤在丝袜对于男人略紧的裆部。阴茎因勃起而把黑丝顶出一块颜色更浅，看起来材质更薄的地方，依稀看见龟头嫩肉的形状和星星点点的白色污浊。

“你真辣啊。”德拉科的大拇指缓缓摩挲着龟头上斑驳污迹的丝袜，挪挪身子将自己的性器抵上哈利的阴茎中部，享受黑色的材质与龟头的摩擦，喉结滚动过沸腾的情欲：“波特……”

哈利坐直了身子，也低下头去看两人胯间互相抵着的性器，直到望着他的手揉过龟头，才心满意足地呻吟了一声，把跨坐的位置移得更靠上。他捏着德拉科的龟头搓捻，另一只手绕到身后，搁着西装裤和一层丝袜玩弄后穴。

“我才刚脱了裤子你就要射了吗？”他用食指蘸了些许前列腺液，比了个嘘声的手势，在德拉科眼前不屑地晃了晃，最后重重碾在他唇角。

话音未落，德拉科就托着他的囊袋在茎身上快速撸动了一下，拎起那块被浊液弄脏的丝袜，又松手让它弹回龟头。他食指中指并起从裆部缝线的最上端捋下来，停在某处被性器顶到随时可能绷开的线头，顺时针圈圈碾弄。

德拉科龟头的嫩肉在哈利的挑逗下反复吻上黑丝，分泌出的液体渗进丝袜，给已干的白浊叠加上一层新鲜的湿润。德拉科在心里低骂了句真野，咬牙耐住了又一波滚滚而来的情浪，回击似的在哈利的乳头上捏了一把。

还没摸几下，他的小奶头单单是被衬衫磨着就硬成这样了。德拉科捏住那粒乳珠，指肚夹着它挤了两三次，就将情不自禁的喘息挤出了哈利的喉头。乳晕鼓起时生理性的温热透过近乎湿透的白衬衫渗进他指纹间，催生他想将它揉出流体的冲动。

他把握好力度在哈利的龟头上弹了一下，将他的话锋掰回自己的理想走向：“别岔开话题，我还想问你为什么黑丝里不穿内裤呢……别告诉你只是忘了……波特，你是不是这一整天都硬着啊？啧……龟头那里有好多脏东西，是磨出来的水……还是自己偷偷在办公室来了一发？”

“也就你那么变态的人脑子里能想这种龌龊的事……”哈利被这一弹弹出了淫液，黏稠的液体糊在黑丝上，再由他夹腿挤压的动作溢出密集的小孔。他的第一节食指已经嵌入了股沟，顶得黏黏糊糊的丝袜被绞进穴口的收缩，牵出欲求不满的低唤：“德拉科……”

同样是龟头，一个赤裸，一个顶着层糖衣般的黑丝，淫荡地蹭在一起，嫩肉挤着嫩肉，马眼中渗出的液体不分你我地融混。所幸丝袜的弹性很强，否则哈利现在就穿着条开裆丝袜了。他的下体依旧在胀大，在诱惑的黑丝下流露出若隐若现的肉色。

德拉科把哈利塞在裤腰里的衬衫下摆揪出来，自下而上地将扣子解到胸口，掀开半边被汗水浸湿的衬衫，毫不避讳地直视他左边泛着红肿光泽的乳尖：“你就非要逼我把更龌龊的想法都说出来吗？你的乳头硬得好快，看……乳晕都鼓起来了……你上面和下面都这么敏感，上班穿西装是不是都能给自己弄高潮？我真不敢想象你的下属知道他们雷厉风行的上司……”

“唔！哈……”哈利全把他调情的话当做助兴的工具，想象着他话里高潮的自己，手指一下比一下有力地插进后庭，臀部一收一挺，仿佛真有根阴茎插了进来。他将德拉科的性器玩出了水，也捅湿了自己的小穴，向来深沉的绿色眼瞳里浮起焦灼的渴望。

“波特，你今天去上厕所了吗？有没有除了我以外的人看到你的丝袜……或者，看到你挤满了黑丝裤裆的下面……”德拉科的手摸进哈利被丝袜松紧带勒出红痕的腰部以下，在绷紧的丝质下撑出两根手指的轮廓，捏住被水光吻亮的龟头。

得到直接触碰的龟头吐出淫液，哈利也被突如其来的揉捏刺激得乳尖都颤抖。德拉科并没有帮他脱下黑丝的意思，摸了满指的黏液后就抽出手，将温度略低的液体抹在他肿胀的乳珠上。乳头被蹭得光滑，再被揉弄几下，晕开诱人的粉嫩。

哈利用被德拉科的马眼弄得黏糊糊的手扳住他下巴，又用从后穴里抽出的手拎住他的衣领，前倾身子冷冷地回应：“色鬼，只给你看了。”

德拉科仰头在他凑上来的唇上啄了一口，奖励性地拍了拍他的屁股，眼疾手快地捉住了他要去脱丝袜的手，意味深长地望着那双死撑冷硬的眼睛：“好听话……但这和你是否能射在外面无关。”

“射在丝袜里，波特。”

限制射精。这是德拉科最常体现在哈利身上的性癖之一，也是他宣泄控制欲的最有效方法。他总让哈利射在内裤里，西装裤中，乃至黑丝，或是捏着他的龟头说不许射，指缝间却还是渗出精液。

当然，哈利也有在和德拉科的做爱中渐露苗头的性癖，例如穿比平时尺码紧身一点的衣装，给他看过于明显的双乳，也给他看形状分明的裆部，享受被收束裹覆的禁锢感。

嘘，这条丝袜的尺码就小了一码。

他们是各自平淡生活里可供纵容野性的猎物，也是对方最不为人知的疯狂。

“条件是你给我口。”哈利低头看着自己一片浑浊的大腿根之间，又将目光定格在德拉科唇角那痕暧昧的白色上，猛地握了一下他的性器，毫不客气地开出条件。

德拉科与他跳动着欲求的眼眸对视了一两秒，似乎在考虑他的条件是否合理，最终把皮质转椅挪近了办公桌，沉声答应下来：“那等会儿你要是射在里面了可别可怜巴巴地哭鼻子。”

哈利后仰身子，用两肘撑住办公桌的桌沿，向两侧大岔开双腿，将湿漉漉的下体和小半个臀部展露在德拉科面前。他顺着自己的乳头看下去，咽回一声声兴奋的喘息：“哈唔……等会儿我射你一脸你也别委屈……”

他言语上的回击被口腔内的湿热拥上龟头的感觉中断，涌动起的情潮冲向本就潮湿的后穴。从他的角度恰能看到德拉科埋下头时略显凌乱的金发，勾起他对靠近他阳具的嘴唇的无限遐想。

德拉科一手握着他的腰身，一手捏着他的臀肉，连带着被淫液浸透的黑丝一起含住了哈利的性器。舌尖的温度渗进丝袜的网眼，舔舐着不能得到直接刺激的龟头，引得那几瓣嫩肉挤出更多淫靡的湿润。

“啊……嗯哈……好湿……”哈利在下身越发湿黏的撩拨下将腿分开得更大，艰难地把手移到自己的乳尖，半躺着揉捏残存精液的乳头，被德拉科的唇舌伺候得连声呻吟。

两条长腿从德拉科肩头压过去，锃亮皮鞋里的脚尖因性欲的推涌而绷紧，裤边与皮鞋间的那段脚腕藏在黑丝下，腕骨的凹凸隐隐约约。唇舌在腿间辗转吞吐，牵出的银丝黏在西装裤的大腿内侧上，勾引着小穴兴奋地分泌出黏液。

德拉科把包括龟头在内的大半根阴茎含在口中，舌尖肆无忌惮地逗弄频频冒水的龟头，吮出清脆的水声。他捏住哈利的一只脚腕，指尖沿着臀肉丰满的弧度嵌进穴口，陷入一汪柔软的湿意。

“你流了好多水啊……裤子都湿了……”他一边舔着将丝袜顶走形的龟头，一边挤并用地将手指插深，声音都好像拖连着体液特有的黏稠感，“下面被玩成这样了还不满足吗？你的小奶头又大了好多……是你自己玩得舒服还是我玩得舒服……？”

射精的冲动来得令人猝不及防，德拉科说完后就给了哈利的性器一次深吞，精液顷刻间充满了丝袜的裆部，胀得它险些被撑开。粗大的阳具四面皆是精液，在色气的浑浊间不时露出边缘。液体拽着黑丝往下沉，滴滴答答地溢出来，落在德拉科腿间。

哈利顿时就被失重感抽空了力气，悬在半空的小腿疲软地垂下来，腰部如同灌了铅一般沉甸甸地往下塌。他勉强扶住桌沿，咬着后牙倔强地撑在德拉科的大腿和办公桌之间，披上情色外衣的声音陌生得连他自己都感到不可思议：“啊！射出来了……唔嗯！德拉科……哈……”

德拉科缓慢地轻轻捏着他鼓到极限的裆部，突然加大力度捏下去，精液立即争先恐后地从丝袜的网眼间渗出来，弄了他满嘴满手的腥味，也弄湿了自己的性器。他头脑冲上一阵兴致达到顶峰后的眩晕，再回过神来时，已经射满了哈利的裤裆。

他精心熨平整的西装裤从遍布褶皱到湿润，现在已是被两人的精液黏得一塌糊涂。丝袜和裤面相触的地方尽是黏液，将象征意味完全不同的两种下装贴合在一起。

“叫我看你下面什么样子吗？”德拉科扯开丝袜，给哈利的性器留足挺出来的破洞，不急不缓地帮他脱下皮鞋，把玩着其中一只脚的脚弓，偏头看他沉醉的神情。

哈利被摸得身子直打颤，却只能颤着睫毛骂几句模糊的脏话，后穴的渴求愈发汹涌澎湃，将股沟外皱成湿答答一小团的丝袜吞进又吐出。他开始上下顶胯主动把穴口往德拉科的手指上方压，眼角憋得发红，但不是被干疼了的恳求意味，而是接近掠夺的索求。

“操我后面……”他凭着没恢复多少的力气站住脚，背朝德拉科转过身，青筋暴突的双手撑住桌面，下意识地后挺臀部，依然是命令的口吻，可较射精之前还是绵软了许多。

紧身的黑丝勾勒出臀部翘挺的轮廓，最为丰盈的两臀处各自撑出偏肉色的两点，臀缝中间的丝袜被小穴绞进去，再吐出时就是湿皱的一团。

“遵命。”

德拉科挪动转椅凑近哈利，右手在他屁股上拍了两下，然后出乎意料地直接滑到大腿根，掺着精液腥味的吐息也被小穴贪婪地咬入其中：“你买的丝袜好紧，这样绷一天不难受吗？还是……你觉得这样很爽？”

他并不是用手掌抚摸，只是小心翼翼地将指尖点在哈利的大腿根内侧，把动作放到最轻，一上一下地慢慢划动。这种感觉与被直接抚爱的感觉截然不同，它是一种连燥带痒的炙烤，勾动对被填满的渴望，将欲火的火势蔓延之上。

“唔……呃、哈……操进来……嗯！德拉科……操进来…..”哈利并紧了大腿，竭力夹住德拉科的手指，他从臀间向后看去，试图用眼神倾诉这份如饥似渴，却只对上那双透着股玩味的灰蓝色眼睛。

“你的小穴紧得像第一次一样，我再把你弄哭了怎么办？” 德拉科没理会他的话，指尖勾住穴口挑了一下就又回到大腿根，故意拿捏着宠溺的语调，俨然是个在性爱中还不忘顾及对方感受的温柔爱人。

放屁。哈利着实被他的口是心非恶心到了，他当然记得他们的第一次，德拉科根本没有什么怜香惜玉，几乎把未尝人事的哈利干到虚脱，眼泪、汗水和精液黏了满身。

果不其然，德拉科在几秒内就露了真面目，他凑上去用舌尖去探股沟，骤然压低了声音，好像在诉说一个只有彼此明了的秘密：“你被我两根手指玩哭的录音还在我手机里呢。

温热潮湿的舌尖钻进臀肉之间，把被小穴咬紧的丝袜深深抵进穴内，舔着穴壁的边缘绕着圈地扩大。后穴误将舌尖当做性器，迫不及待地快速收缩，企图吞入那条灵活的舌头来满足煎熬已久的空虚。臀瓣在性欲的教唆下绷得极紧，肌肉紧张到大腿根都颤抖，让哈利总有一种悬空的错觉。

他的上半身软在办公桌上，发热的乳头不时蹭过冰凉的桌面，巨大的温差连连刺激肿痛的乳尖，逼出更加淫荡的呻吟：“这次你用两根手指……唔啊！再用两根手指试试……哈……我再掉一滴眼泪我就…..呼......嗯、呃……我就姓马尔福！”

“太没有挑战力了啊……做了这么多次总要有点长进吧？三根。”德拉科用双手捏着哈利的两臀把穴口掰开，近距离注视着翻出内壁嫩肉的小穴，偏粉的色泽无处可藏。他刚释放完的下体登时硬了起来，挂着精液的龟头里又开始酝酿新一轮的欲望。

哈利来不及思考三根手指是怎样的概念，后穴被撑开的疼痛就直插了进来。德拉科左手的食指和中指插在穴内左侧，右手的食指贴着右边内壁一抽一插，丝袜紧跟手指的进出时而被捅到韧性的极限，时而恢复正常的松紧限度。

两根手指已经占满了穴道的空隙，这第三根手指于哈利而言就是蜜糖与砒霜的结合体。它每插进去一次，哈利的痛觉神经就颤动一次，他感觉自己要被区区一根手指玩坏了，但同时被强制填满的快感也分外高涨，偏要和痛觉争个高低。

他在荡漾的春潮中起伏，应和着德拉科手指抽插的节奏揉捻自己的乳头，揉得偶尔碰到办公桌的性器也重回勃起的状态。咬不紧的牙关接二连三地漏出粗喘，支离破碎的字眼或是低骂，或是命令。

德拉科抽出右手来随意地在哈利的阴茎上拨弄了一把，捻住龟头套弄了几次，才意犹未尽地放过这根粗硬的东西，扒开他的后穴又狠狠插了下去，水声洇湿了他的话音：“又硬了啊……可惜这次没人帮你解决了，哦……我的确可以帮你，但是只能操射。”

盈满穴道的液体突然被外来的异物挤占了空处，清亮的水声飞溅进哈利喘息的间隙，淫水全方位地深拥住德拉科的食指。他只要稍稍抽出一点再插回去，痉挛的穴肉就和指侧挤出黏腻的声响，让人难以抑制地联想到各种有关性爱的液体。

“如果没有丝袜的话，恐怕你的水已经流到大腿根了……波特，波特……你里面好湿好软啊……德拉科用食指顶着黑丝在他柔软的穴壁按压了几下，舌尖卷走一滴即将流到大腿根的液体，猛然加力捅得穴壁自我保护性地紧缩，“我觉得我要忍不住把这层碍事的玩意儿戳破了，真想直接揉开你的小骚穴……”

哈利险些被德拉科这一按玩到高潮，虽然没有直接射出来，但龟头还是不争气地挤出了些黏稠的液体。他尽力翘着屁股，声音被饥渴感烫到干哑：“嗯……撕开吧……啊！唔……嗯……干进来……德拉科……”

德拉科装出副不情愿的样子站起身，粗挺的性器前端没入穴口，和满穴的浊液仅有一层丝袜之隔。黑丝亲密地摩擦着龟头，三两下就让穴壁分泌出的液体和龟头吐出的液体相互交融。小穴不满于隔着丝袜吮吸龟头，疯狂地将整根阳具往深处吸，却每次都只能吸住黑丝。

“我后面……哈……我后面真的……你他妈到底敢不敢……呃！敢不敢狠狠干进来……”哈利被浅尝辄止的短暂满足感逗弄得欲罢不能，他强憋住生理泪水，硬气地低吼出羞耻的要求。

德拉科双手掐住他精壮的腰身，大拇指轻易地揉酥了腰窝。他用右手比出个枪的形状，从最后一节脊骨着手，慢条斯理地捋下去，作为枪口的指尖陷入两瓣臀肉的挤压。另一只手紧随其后扶上来，两手各自捏住一侧的黑丝，他向两边一使劲，湿得不成样子的丝袜就被从股沟正中撕开。

他把黑丝撕裂处的边缘勒到哈利屁股和大腿的交界，使他白嫩的臀部暴露无遗，龟头如他所命令的那般狠狠送了进去。抚在臀瓣上的手忽然使劲揉捏，根根手指印出色气的红痕。

插入时的冲击力撞得哈利彻底泄了劲，吃饱的小穴剧烈收缩，吸着完全勃起的阴茎贪婪地往前列腺的位置吞。他感觉到有一双大手从他肋间环过去，摸到胸膛上那一对胀大的乳珠，但他只是顺应着这股将他往后勒的力直起身，眼里情欲迷蒙：“唔！哈……德拉科…..再深点！呃！啊……”

“还要再深吗？顶到那里你会不会被操射或者流奶啊？”德拉科用力地将哈利的乳头按进乳晕，在它即将弹回时又开始刺激乳孔。他把头靠在哈利肩上，俯视着手下含苞待放的两点，嗓音嘶哑。

手上的动作得寸进尺，下身的运动也并未因此而有所减慢。德拉科的胯部一下下有力地撞上哈利的臀部，啪啪的响声里穿插着水声，可见他抽插的速度和小穴收缩的速度之快。性器胀满了穴道，在淫液的润滑下摸索向前列腺，顶得身前意乱情迷的人满面潮红。

被干出穴口的液体黏在臀缝里，挤出一条时隐时现的白痕。哈利仍着黑丝的大腿夹到最紧，囊袋频繁地蹭在一起，龟头被淫水润得极其光滑。快到了，就快到了。他享受地仰颈，喉结随爱欲的律动而滚动。

“奖励你把这条脏兮兮的丝袜穿到下班。”德拉科顶在哈利的前列腺上。

下次穿渔网袜吧，哈利在前列腺高潮的酣畅中想着。


End file.
